Obsession
by Invader Bulma
Summary: It wasn't that strange word; love, I mean. It was obsession, pure and simple. Maybe I shouldn't use that phrase; it was anything but pure. Dark ZaGr Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.

**Zim's POV**

I watched her every move carefully from across the lunch room.

She was beautiful, in a cryptic way. She had short, deep purple hair. There were times when I wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through that hair.

Her eyes were closed, but when they were open, they were the most magnificant shade of brown.

She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, her red lips set into a frown as she blew up vampire pigs. She was truly hypnotic, wonderful. It's hard to believe she's one of those filthy humans, let alone the Dib worm's sibling.

To be honest, I'm not sure what these feelings I have for her are. Are they those feelings humans have when they have a love pig? I doubt it. I'd never have any feelings even remotly close to that of the humans.

She got up, throwing her filthy Earth food away, and leaving the lunch room. I got up to follow; there was no reason to stay if she wasn't here.

She made her way to her locker and a small smile played on my lips. I couldn't wait for her to see my present.

**Gaz's POV**

I opened my locker to grab my stuff for my next class.

What I found was a huge, heart shaped slab of meat with a note written in cursive: _to my lovely Gaz_. This present didn't suprise me in the slightest. I'd been getting presents from someone for the past couple weeks.

I almost want to know who. If it's a stalker, I'll beat his brains out. But if it's a secret admirerer...well, I'll still beat his brains out, just not as badly.

I slammed my locker shut, lost in my own thoughts. Sometimes, the notes had weird stuff on them, like _to my love pig_. That sounds like something only Zim would say.

Wait, Zim?

Could...he be the one sending me all this stuff? I shook my head. Good lord, what was I thinking? There's no way it's Zim! He's not the type to have a "love pig". Yeah, it's definatly not him.

But, as I walked to class, I could have sworn I heard a low growl of rage.

**Zim's POV**

I growled angrily, rather displeased. Dammit, I failed again! How many damn gifts do I have to send before I get to see those lips smile?

Her lips. I'd heard of a thing Earthlings do, to show attachment, ownership. Kissing, I believe it's called. There are times when I imagine us doing this strange human act, sometimes turning into something more.

But, you know what? My lips curled into a sneer. I think I've waited far too long to claim the Gaz human as my own.

Today is the day it will be done!

**Gaz's POV**

I walked through the halls, my attention focused on my game. I'd decided to skip class today. I think it's healthy to skip every once in a while.

I heard a soft sound behind me. I whipped my head around. Nothing. Sighing in relief, I turned back to my game. But, I could have sworn I heard footsteps.

I suddenly felt a gloved hand wrap around my mouth and I found myself lifted off the ground. I was dragged roughly into a supply closet. The glove left my mouth and I was free to scream. "Who the hell are you?"

A dark laugh rang through the room. "You should know, little Gaz." My eyes widened.

Zim?!

**Zim's POV**

My lips curled into a smirk. Finally, I had the Gaz human right where I wanted her! I tightly gripped her wrists, forcing them above her head, and I crushed my lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she attemted to push me away, though that was in vain; she was hardly strong enough to push me away.

You know, as my lips, and tounge, tasted her, I realized what these feelings were. It wasn't that strange word; love, I mean. It was obsession, pure and simple. Maybe I shouldn't use that phrase; it was anything but pure.

I slowly pulled away from her, enjoying every second of this. She started gasping for air, her eyes frightened. "What...What was that, Zim?"

"That was me laying a claim on you." I flashed her a dark grin. "You're mine now, little Gaz."


End file.
